Days
by Hotaka
Summary: Unos días libre de la rutina de la escuela, pueden producir acercamiento.


**Notas del Autor**: Bien, la idea de este one-shot, puede ser simple, sin mayores acontecimientos o profundidad de las protagonistas, pero que tiene su razón de ser. Para que ustedes entiendan, se los contaré a modo de historia.

A mediados del mes de Enero del 2008, en un foro "X" visité la sección Yuri-Yaoi, y en las recomendaciones, habían varios animés Yuri, cada uno tenía una imagen, reseña y lista de capítulos, de todos hubo uno que llamó mi atención y navegué por diversas páginas de descarga directa y tuve en mi laptop el primer capítulo de _Kannazuki no Miko_, recuerdo que lo ví en la noche y quedé con las ganas de ver otro capítulo más… ese día sólo vi tres, al día siguiente comencé a descargar lo que faltaban, creo que demoré tres o cuatro días en verla completa y sentí una extraña sensación cuando la termine de ver, claro, después de recuperarme de todo lo que lloré con el final. Seguí buscando más series yuri, fue así que empezó mi gusto por este tipo de animación. Pasado los meses, buscando más información de KnM, me encontré con los Fanfictions, aún no pudo recordar muy bien cual fue el primero que leí, no recuerdo si fue en o en Amor-Yaoi, pero de lo que estoy segura es que leí todos los que estaban en español en y los únicos tres publicados en A-Y, luego me aventuré con la sección en inglés y quede tan fascinada con las historias de dos autores (_Aloneness y __Tsuyazakura Kouyuki_) que me dije: _No debe ser tan difícil escribir. _Así que un día, 21 de Abril del 2008, escribí y publiqué el primer capítulo de _Porque tú y yo somos, KnM, _en A-Y, días después en y meses más tarde en Coyuhi y en Yuri's Lyrical Secrets. Fueron largos meses para que esa obra concluyera, siendo que en un inicio constaría de solo 15 capítulos luego fueron 25 y terminando con 29 más un epílogo. No me creerían si les digo que en el mes de Mayo tenía que haber terminado. Permítanme decirles que estuve pensando seriamente en abandonarla, pero me dieron razones de peso para continuarla.

Gracias a todos los lectores que comentan y a los que por alguna razón no dejan sus comentarios. Muchas gracias. Y los que se tomaron la molestia de leer todas estas notas y porque espero seguir escribiendo. Les mando saludos, besos y abrazos Hotaka.

* * *

**Days**

En la ciudad de Mahoroba, sin la brisa fresca de primavera, las altas temperaturas se hacen presentes anunciando que la temporada estival está próxima, la gente se prepara para planear sus actividades durante esta época, los estudiantes del Instituto Ototachibana están concentrados en sus últimos exámenes antes de las tan ansiadas vacaciones de verano. En el descanso para almorzar, dos jóvenes se encuentran disfrutando de la sombra que les brinda el gran árbol plantado en medio de incontables rosales, formando un lugar de calma y secreto que ellas únicamente conocen, aún perteneciendo a diferentes salones de clases y conociéndose de una forma poco ortodoxa, mantienen inalterable su rutina de todos los días, incluso en los días de lluvia han hallado una forma de reunirse a solas.

"Eres admirable Chikane-chan, has aprobado todas las materias, no necesitas estudiar antes de las vacaciones, no como yo" Himeko nunca termina de sorprenderse frente a la inteligencia de su amiga, entendiendo que su tiempo libre es menor al que ella tiene, no deja de fascinarse de todas las aptitudes que tiene, de todos los clubes a los que pertenece y también que estando sólo en primer año, sea la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, siempre la ha comparado con una princesa, pero no se atreve a decírselo, no todavía.

"Gracias por tus palabras Himeko, pero recuerda que he tenido tutores antes de ingresar a preparatoria" De todas las personas que la halagan a menudo, las palabras de la joven con mirada color amatista, son las que más atesora, siendo que no son muy elaboradas, pero puede detectar que están cargadas de sinceridad.

"Es verdad, pero a veces me gustaría tener la inteligencia de Chikane-chan, para aprobar las materias y comenzar antes mis vacaciones" Estira sus piernas para acomodarse mejor, para apoyar su espalda contra el árbol.

"Pero que haya aprobado, no significa que tengo tiempo libre, aún tengo que supervisar las actividades de todos los clubes y terminar de planear el viaje de curso de los estudiantes de segundo" Al terminar de explicarle a Himeko su itinerario para la última semana, no se explica porque lo hizo, rara vez habla de sus deberes, prefiere invertir el poco tiempo que comparten en hablar de otros temas, más interesantes.

"OH, lo siento Chikane-chan, no sabía lo ocupada que estarás estos días" Se siente torpe al concluir que su amiga ya estaría disfrutando de los días soleados.

"No… no es necesario que te disculpes" Su mirada que estaba fija en una de las rosas que tiene al frente, la desvía hacia su derecha, para encontrarse con la mirada de su única ¿amiga? "Cómo las dos estaremos ocupadas antes de iniciar nuestras vacaciones, te invito para que te relajes a una de las propiedades que tiene la familia Himemiya en Okinawa, ¿qué te parece?"

"Wah, es una genial idea, Chikane-chan" Se queda pensativa por algunos segundos "Pero cómo llegaremos hasta allá"

"De eso, no te preocupes, te estoy invitando, sólo tienes que traer la vestimenta adecuada, del transporte y lo demás me encargo yo"

"Gracias, Chikane-chan" Tiene el impulso de lanzarse y abrazarla pero cree que sería muy descortés.

Los restantes minutos se dedican a conversar de cuántos días será la estadía y de las actividades que realizaran estando en la isla.

"Nos vemos mañana Chikane-chan" Se despide estando fuera del recinto privado, que le han llamado 'El Jardín de las Rosas'. Agitando su mano derecha se encamina hasta su salón. Chikane va en dirección contraria, esta tarde tiene reunión con las delegaciones de alumnos de todos los cursos para concretar las ideas que se han estado elaborando durante las últimas semanas.

_Después del fin de las clases de la tarde._

Himeko sale desde su salón en compañía de su compañera de cuarto y amiga Saotome Makoto o como ella cariñosamente la llama, Mako-chan.

"Antes de regresar a los dormitorios, me acompañas hasta la biblioteca" La invitación de Chikane-chan le había dado ánimos para concentrarse en su estudio y aprobar las dos materias que le quedan pendientes.

"Escuche bien, o es mi imaginación, ¿iremos a la biblioteca?" Siempre quiere contestarle seriamente, pero por un motivo desconocido, la termina molestando con alguna de su ya no tan elaboradas bromas.

"Mou Mako-chan, ¿qué crees que soy?, tengo que aprobar esos exámenes no quiero pasar mis vacaciones estudiando" Está decidida a olvidarse del instituto por los siguientes meses.

"Nadie quiere hacerlo, pero recuerda que ya nos han mandado una larga lista de tareas" La chica de cabello corto color castaño-rojizo, ha tomado la labor de ser quien le recuerde a Himeko lo que tiene que terminar para el siguiente día, una especie de ayuda memoria y la persona que la ayuda a estudiar en las materias donde es mejor que Himeko.

"Ni siquiera comienzan y ya me las estás arruinando, las haré la última semana" Himeko vira a su derecha para tomar el pasillo principal del edificio.

"Recuerda lo que has dicho, estaré encima de ti para recordártelo"

"Gracias por ese apoyo Mako-chan" Exhala fuertemente, recordando a la perfección el tipo de recordatorio al que se refiere.

Después de cinco minutos más, entran en la biblioteca, Mako-chan la ayuda para encontrar los libros de algebra y de japonés, revisando que son los correctos para ayudarla con su propósito, las dos compañeras de cuarto van hasta el mesón donde una de las alumnas de segundo año, registra los libros y se lo devuelve.

"Muchas gracias" Responde Himeko y nuevamente inician su andar, su destino, los dormitorios que están en las cercanías.

_En la habitación, cerca de las 22:00 hrs. _

"Himeko creo que debes dejar lo que tienes pendiente para mañana, es tarde, recuerda que aún no te has duchado" En sus manos sostiene un par de pesas, una rutina inalterable, incluso en está época, cuando comienzan con los recesos en el entrenamiento.

"Sí, espera solo me hace falta terminar con esto…" Siguió borrando los números del ejercicio catorce de la página setenta y ocho.

Makoto la siguió observando por algunos minutos más, antes de iniciar con una nueva ronda de ejercicios, la estaba esperando, ella tampoco se ha duchado. Cerca de media hora después al fin Himeko había completado los ejercicios, estaba orgullosa de su trabajo.

"Termine" Sube los dos brazos para relajarse de la postura rígida que había adoptado.

"Al fin" La atleta deja la revista de deportes encima de su cama y de un salto llega hasta Himeko

Con rápidos movimientos juntan lo necesario para ir hasta la sala de baño, tienen la suerte de ser las únicas en ocuparla.

_En la residencia Himemiya _

Con una toalla secando su largo cabellos azulado, Chikane regresa hasta su dormitorio, en su trayecto iba acompañada de la jefa de la servidumbre, Kisaragi Otoha.

"La confirmación a su petición, la tendré mañana a primera hora, Ojou-sama" Presiona el interruptor del pasillo principal antes de ingresar al dormitorio.

"Gracias Otoha-san, confío en que tendré una respuesta afirmativa de mi padre" Chikane deja a un lado su toalla, y se encamina hasta su cama.

"Le aseguro que así será, Himemiya-sama, jamás se ha negado a sus peticiones" Antes de recoger la toalla, corre las cortinas para cubrir los amplios ventanales, es una lástima, está noche hay luna llena.

"Tienes razón, no debo preocuparme" Se arropa. "Buenas noches, Otoha-san" Descansa su cabeza en la confortable almohada.

"Buenas noches, Ojou-sama" Su mano derecha agarra el pomo de la puerta y la cierra.

Los siguientes días han transcurrido normalmente, los estudiantes rinden sus exámenes, otros se preparan para sus entrenamientos en sus diferentes clubes, otros buscan empleos de medio tiempo y otros esperan ansiosamente los futuros días.

"¿Cuándo te vas, Mako-chan?" Himeko está sentada en su cama, viendo como su compañera de cuarto tira la ropa desde el armario que comparten hasta su cama, en algunas ocasiones las prendas quedan tiradas en el suelo, siendo recogidas por la rubia.

"Mañana a primera hora" Sigue buscando sus implementos deportivos y una pieza fundamental para estos días veraniegos.

"Que no me habías dicho que el viaje iniciaba el lunes de la próxima semana" Himeko está confundida.

"Eso fue lo que te dije, pero el campamento se ha adelantado por…" No recuerda el principal motivo, lo único importante es que su destino es cerca del Monte Fuji.

"¿Por qué Mako-chan?" Insiste en preguntarle, pero viéndolo de otra forma es mejor que el viaje se inicie mañana, él de ella también comienza al siguiente día.

"No lo recuerdo, al saber que han cambiado el lugar, me emocioné y ya no seguí escuchando las explicaciones restantes" En su gran bolso deportivo, acomoda toda la ropa que ha elegido.

Himeko no le pide más explicaciones, al menos tendrá toda la mañana para arreglar lo que necesita para su permanencia en Okinawa, su amiga no sabe que Miya-sama la ha invitado durante tres días, se lamenta que no sean más, pero las obligaciones de ser la única hija de una de las más importantes familias del Japón, es un privilegio tener días de descanso, pero se siente feliz de ser ella quién la acompañe en sus exiguas vacaciones.

Mirando nuevamente hacia su lado derecho, Himeko se ríe por la singular forma de cerrar el gran bolso de su amiga, así que decide ayudarla con su pequeño problema.

_Día uno: Sábado, aproximadamente las 6:00 hrs. _

La tranquila mañana se quebranta por el estrepitoso ruido de la alarma de un antiguo reloj despertador, una de las ocupantes de la habitación se gira hacia un lado para seguir durmiendo y la otra persona se levanta deprisa, utilizando la pequeña escalera, baja hasta la mesa de noche para detener el molesto ruido y vestirse velozmente, ser una atleta es ventajoso, lo hace en un dos por tres.

Examinando por algunos instantes a su compañera, confirma su suposición, aún está durmiendo. Sale de la habitación para desayunar y volver a buscar su bolso.

Quince minutos después vuelve y su compañera sigue en la misma posición, agarrando su bolso y depositándolo encima de su hombro derecho camina hasta la puerta para bajar hasta el primer piso del edificio, y de ahí hasta la entrada de Ototachibana donde tres buses estarían aparcados para llevarlos hasta el resort.

_Tres horas más tarde_

Abriendo con lentitud sus ojos y estirando sus brazos, por fin Himeko despierta, sintiendo nerviosismo y ansiedad por su futura experiencia de estar tres días completos junto a la estrella del instituto. Se sienta, toma el reloj entre sus manos, conociendo la hora, lo deja encima de su cama y retira la única sábana que cubría su cuerpo, las altas temperaturas no se dejan esperar, colocándose las pantuflas rosas, sale de su habitación para bajar hasta el comedor y desayunar. De vuelta, elije vestirse con unos cortos pantalones blancos, una camiseta sin mangas color rosa y unas sandalias del mismo color del listón que utiliza para adornar su lisa cabellera.

"Bien, ahora ordenaré esta habitación y empacaré" Dice en voz altas las dos únicas acciones para esta mañana, lo demás aún no está del todo planificado.

_En la mansión Himemiya_

Con dos golpes de la puerta antes de ingresa al dormitorio de la heredera de la prestigiosa familia, Otoha-san camina hasta acercársele, prestándole la ayuda para terminar de embalar su equipaje.

"¿Hay algo que me falte, Otoha-san?" Chikane observa con cuidado su maleta, al menos ha revisado unas tres veces su vestuario, necesario para el cálido clima veraniego.

"No Ojou-sama" Su respuesta es simple, aún le incomoda no conocer personalmente a la amiga de Chikane-sama, además de no acompañarlas durante este fin de semana, en ocasiones se lamenta ostentar la posición de ser la jefa del séquito de criadas necesarias para mantener en funcionamiento la vasta mansión.

"Aún siento que me olvido de algo, pero creo que no es importante" Por precaución deja abierta la maleta por si ese algo se presenta mientras está en la sala de música.

"Como desee" Con una reverencia se retira del cuarto, aún tiene que llamar a los empleados que cuidan de la vivienda cerca de las costas de la isla de Kyushu

_En los dormitorios_

Con su equipaje listo y esperando hasta la hora del almuerzo, revisa por décima vez que no se olvide de ninguna de sus cosas. Con un bofetada en su frente Himeko recordó lo mas preciado e imprescindible, su vieja y querida máquina fotográfica. Corriendo hasta una de sus cajones de su escritorio la saca y la guarda encima de su ropa. Sintiéndose más segura, vuelve a leer su manga sobre su cama.

_Después de almuerzo_

Observando su reloj de pulsera, por segunda vez Chikane sale de su habitación para ir hasta la entrada de la mansión e ingresar hasta su limosina, su equipaje ya estaba en la cajuela. Con la despedida de Otoha-san, ingresa al vehículo.

A su chofer, Kinusaki-san, le ordena que conduzca hasta los dormitorios del Instituto unos metros colina arriba.

Himeko inmersa en su lectura, no se da cuenta de la hora, en que se tiene que reunir con Chikane-chan, sino es porque el reloj suena cada una hora, seguiría leyendo el próximo capítulo.

"¡Estoy atrasada!" Con movimientos torpes, se cambia una vez más de ropa y agarra su bolso, arreglándose algunos mechones de su pelo, sale velozmente de su dormitorio y corre por todo el edificio, incluso hasta llegar a la entrada, el lugar del encuentro con Chikane-chan.

Himemiya Chikane, ya estaba fuera de su confortable vehículo, veía a la perfección como Himeko corría, en varias oportunidades se tropezó y estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo, de milagro mantuvo su equilibrio y siguió corriendo.

_Tan linda, tan adorable_ Eran los adjetivos que formaban en su mente, aún no era capaz de decírselos a su amiga _"_Buenas Tardes Himeko_" _Con una completa sonrisa, saluda la elegante princesa Himemiya.

"Bue… nas Tardes, Chikane-chan" Con una respiración entrecortada, le responde el saludo.

El hombre maduro, de tez blanca, ojos negros y de barba, le ayuda a Himeko con su único bolso, mientras ingresan en la limosina. Regresando hasta el asiento del conductor, enciende le motor para llevarlas hasta el aeropuerto privado en las afueras de Mahoroba.

Durante los veinte minutos de viaje, Himeko le conversa a Chikane-chan de los últimos acontecimientos, desde que no se han visto, asimismo le confiesa lo emocionada y asustada que está por este viaje, será su primera vez en un avión.

"No tienes que tener esa preocupaciones, los vuelos en avión son más seguro que los automóviles, el piloto tiene una amplia experiencia, y es una persona de confianza" Procura que olvide su temor a volar, agregando "Estaré a tu lado, no tienes porqué temer"

No sabe como las dulce voz de Chikane la tranquiliza, sus miedos, lentamente van desapareciendo. "Gracias por tus palabras" Vuelve a mirar hacia el frente. Hasta llegar al aeropuerto, el silencio se apodera de la limosina.

Con reverencia del chofer, las dos jóvenes se encaminan hasta el jet, ayudadas por la azafata, Shitaya-san, se acomodan en la fila donde hay asientos para dos personas, los otros tienen una mesa en el centro. Con al instrucción de abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad, comienza su vuelo.

_Después de media hora_

"Eso fue genial, Chikane-chan, deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido" No mide sus palabras "Perdón digo, me gusto viajar en avión" Chikane solo se ríe ante la corrección que se hace a si misma su amiga _Ojala haya sido el dormir a mi lado._

Himeko solo disfrutó de los primeros diez minutos de viaje, mirando por la ventanilla, después se relajó a tal extremo que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Chikane.

"Ven Himeko, nos están esperando" Le indica a su acompañante para caminar hasta donde está estacionada la limosina.

_En la entrada de la residencia _

"Cuando me dijiste que era una cabaña, me imagine las típicas que están cercanas a la playa hechas de madera y con pequeñas ventanas, pero esto es… INCREIBLE"

Himeko se emociona al ver el detalle de la estructura de la vivienda, con una de las paredes completamente hecha de un vidrio especial, el que enfrenta las orillas de la playa, los grandes detalles del balcón y la escalera para acceder a la puerta, la hacen única.

_Es bastante normal, no tiene nada de especial _"Entonces entremos". Himeko le responde con una sonrisa.

Una vez dentro observa que el piso, no es de madera, sino formados por tatamis, el techo hay un tubo fluorescente, las dos únicas habitaciones están separadas por una puerta corredera, en pocas palabras es bastante sencillo para pertenecer a la familia Himemiya.

"Que tal, Himeko, ¿te gusto el lugar?

"Sí es… como decirlo bastante acogedor" En la mente de Himeko se había formado una vivienda más lujosa, no tan sencilla, pero agradece que sea así, no se ve tan intimidante.

"Tienes razón, es la primera vez que vengo, creo que la usaron mis padres una vez durante su luna de miel o en una de sus vacaciones, no recuerdo con exactitud" Deja a un lado su maleta, para abrir el ventanal y dejar que el aire marino inunde el lugar.

"Entiendo…" Himeko quería agregar algo más que esa simple palabra, pero escuchar que una pareja ha ocupado el lugar la hace sonrojarse profundamente sin entender el porqué.

Recorriendo las habitaciones y revisando las despensas pueden comenzar con la preparación de la cena, que está vez la encargada será la invitada, pese a insistir en cooperarle, Himeko se niega, argumentando que esta es su forma de agradecerle por la invitación. Dejándola sola en la pequeña cocina, Chikane va hasta el cuarto de baño para refrescarse del calor y cambiar sus ropas.

_Aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos después_

"Y ahora que hacemos, Chikane-chan" La cena ya había terminado, los platos aún estaban en la pequeña mesa ubicada en el centro de la vivienda, las amigas están sentadas con sus piernas estiradas cerca del gran ventanal, observando el horizonte.

"Primero hay que limpiar, después acomodar los futones y…" Recordaba si había algún juego de mesas… tal vez podríamos jugar a las cartas.

Himeko no responde de inmediato se queda pensando antes de dar su respuesta "Quería caminar sobre la blanca arena y tal vez remojar mis pies"

"Es tarde, mañana tendremos todo el día para disfrutar de la playa"

"Esta bien, Chikane-chan" No convencida completamente, acepta la propuesta para esta noche.

Después de realizar las tareas domesticas y cambiar sus atuendos para soportar el calor presente en la vivienda, se desean las buenas noches y cada una duerme en las habitaciones contiguas.

_Día Dos: Domingo, aproximadamente mediodía _

"Es un gran día, ne, Chikane-chan"

"Lo es… "

Las amigas están disfrutando de las blancas arenas, de la brisa marina, de la sombra que proyecta el parasol, de la privacidad de la playa. Con un traje de baño de una sola pieza color amarillo, Himeko se coloca de pie, quiere sentir bajos sus pies la tibieza de las aguas, pero no quiere ir sola, preguntándole a Chikane, las dos recorren la breve distancia que las separa del mar. Contrario a lo que lleva puesto Himeko, Chikane viste un traje de dos piezas rojo, mostrando su bien formado cuerpo, cuando la rubia la observó se quedo mirándola fijamente y después desvió su mirada al tatami y se sonrojó furiosamente. Ahora que caminan, la sensación que tiene no es muy distinta, pero al menos no se ruboriza.

Cuando al fin llega, las dos solo remojan sus pies, pero si se quieren bañar es mejor introducirse unos metros más.

"Vamos, Himeko" Chikane impulsivamente la toma de la mano y se adentran en el mar, corriendo, la profundidad es escasa, así que se mantienen trotando hasta que el agua les llegue a la altura de las caderas. Chikane le suelta la mano y comienza a jugar con Himeko, solamente se lanzan agua entre ellas, sin medir que el agua pueda llegarle a los ojos, siguen jugando hasta que deciden nadar unos metros más, Chikane se adelanta a Himeko por algunas brazadas y se detiene a esperarla, pero Himeko no llega hasta su lado, se mantiene con una distancia de al menos cinco metros, con su brazo derecho Chikane la llama para que nade hasta donde está, pero Himeko se mantiene en su lugar, extrañándose de la actitud de Himeko, Chikane nada hasta llegar cerca de ella.

"Qué te pasa, Himeko"

"Nada, me cansé… "

"Jajaja" Chikane se ríe, por un momento pensó que había tenido un calambre.

"No te rías Chikane-chan" Le hace un puchero.

Chikane detiene su risa y le pregunta si desea volver a la playa o a la cabaña, Himeko decide quedarse en el mar por más tiempo, después ella le avisaría cuando fuera el momento de volver.

El tiempo transcurrió, velozmente, Himeko decidió que ya era la hora de salir de las relajantes y refrescantes aguas. De vuelta a su lugar en la arena, disfrutan la sandía que ha estado a orillas del mar.

"Es hora que volvamos Himeko, recuerda que después de almuerzo vamos a recorrer los alrededores" Chikane mira hasta donde está su amiga. Himeko quería quedarse todo el día, sin muchos ánimos de levantarse, Himeko es ayudada por Chikane, recogiendo las toallas y el quitasol se encaminan hasta la cabaña. Casi al llegar a los escalones, Himeko que esta vez iba delante de Chikane, escucha un fuerte ruido y gira para saber de donde ha venido, se da cuenta que ha sido la sombrilla que se ha escapado de las manos de Chikane. Volviendo a caminar abre la puerta y va directo a su habitación y después a ducharse.

_Una hora después_

Las dos estaban disfrutando del agradable viento que se adentraba en la cabaña, las dos comparten la misma habitación, pero hay una que fue tanto su relajo que se queda dormida profundamente, mientras que su amiga se queda mirándola, tiernamente. _Es como una princesa, no, es como un ángel_ Se corrige y mantiene su vista sobre ella. Observa cada detalle de su cara, su cuerpo, sus piernas, sus brazos, y algo en ella cambia. Se ha dado cuenta que no es una simple amiga, para ella, aquella chica, es la persona que quiere, como se quiere a un amante. Alejándose unos centímetros de ella, acomoda su cuerpo a una mejor posición, está encima de ella, sosteniendo su peso en sus codos, sus piernas atrapan una de la chica que aún se mantiene durmiendo, apoyando su cadera derecha sobre el tatami, su mano izquierda acaricia la mejilla, y despeja la frente de la bella durmiente, con unos incontrolables deseos aproxima sus labios para poseer los de su amiga, sin ningún rechazo, le da el tan ansiado beso, al mismo tiempo su mano izquierda desciende desde la cara, para pasar por sobre el cuello y acariciando uno de sus senos, pero no se detiene allí, sigue avanzando aún más lejos, sube unos centímetros la camiseta y siente el vientre y cuando su mano quería viajar más al sur, un ligero movimiento en la chica, permite apoderarse completamente de sus labios, adentrando su lengua dentro de la cavidad tibia. Sintiendo el gran placer, la chica que está disfrutando al máximo de este encuentro comienza a sentir la necesidad que las ropas son incomodas e intenta desnudar a la chica que duerme, pero su sueño no es profundo y despierta exaltada.

"¿Qué haces, Chikane-chan?"

"Nada malo" Ahora esta decidida a no dejarla ir tan fácilmente, vuelve a aprisionar los labios de Himeko y sus manos siguen recorriendo el cuerpo de la rubia. Creyendo que no es lo correcto, Himeko empuja hacia atrás a una desconocida Chikane, pero su fuerza no se compara con la princesa Himemiya y la tumba en el suelo.

"Tranquila, Himeko" Le susurra al oído.

"NO NO NO" Comienza a llorar por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga, pero esto no detiene las acciones de su agresora, pero sigue intentando zafarse de ella, hasta que de algún modo lo logra. Corriendo hacia la entrada de la vivienda, logra abrir la puerta, pero su mente perturbada y su natural torpeza, logran como resultado que se golpee en la frente, causando un profundo corte, como resultado, la sangre comienza a brotar intensamente.

_Varias horas después_

Una voz la llama, no reconoce quién es la persona poseedora de tan bella voz, pero la mujer que la nombra, sigue persistiendo, no sabe porque sus parpados pesan más, le es imposible contestar a los llamados de la angustiada mujer, interiormente lucha por darle una señal para indicarle que se encuentra bien, pero le es imposible, más minutos de angustia transcurren, hasta que finalmente logra pronunciar una palabra y abrir sus ojos.

"Ya estás bien, Chikane-chan" En las mejillas de Himeko hay rastros de lágrimas, sus ojos están enrojecidos por los minutos en que estuvo llorando frente a su amiga, por el incidente que sufrió a media tarde. Sin medir más sus movimientos, abraza a su amiga.

"¿¡Himeko!?" Por un segundo queda petrificada frente al cálido abrazo, pero reacciona y le devuelve el abrazo.

"Chikane-chan, estaba tan preocupada, no sabía que hacer, me asusté tanto cuando te desmayaste y te golpeaste la cabeza antes de subir los escalones, que yo temí lo peor…" Más lágrimas nacían de los ojos amatistas.

"¿Desmayo?, ¿golpe?… pero si tú fuiste la que…" Himeko se aparta de Chikane para mirarla directo a los ojos.

"¿Qué dices Chikane-chan?, estoy bien, creo que fue fuerte el golpe en la cabeza"

"Pero…" Chikane no se atreve a decirle lo que ha sucedido, reflexiona y decide no contárselo, se alivia, ha sido producto del golpe y de algo más…

"¿Si?" La mira pensativamente.

"No nada, Himeko"

"Ahora que despertaste, tienes que cenar" Ahora que se mira, está vestida con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, y al tocar su frente está vendada, suerte que hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

"¿Cenar?, ¿qué hora es?"

"Mmmm, cerca de las ocho, estuviste inconsciente por más de tres horas, no sabía que hacer…. Pero por suerte ya estas bien" Sonríe por la satisfacción de haber sido de ayuda para Chikane-chan. Va en busca de la cena

"…" Chikane se queda en silencio, pero medita que tendrá que darle las gracias después de cenar, todavía no se recupera y tiene que deshacerse de las imágenes que se le presentan.

_Día tres: Lunes 11: 15 AM. _

_Quizás en este día suceda lo que he estado soñando producto del golpe, omitiendo el terrible accidente, y algunas veces cuando estoy en mi propio dormitorio, pero no deseo incomodar a Himeko con mis sentimientos, no quiero perder a la única persona que se ha acercado a mí sin conocer que pertenezco a una familia de ascendencia milenaria, que me trata de igual a igual, que no me ve como los demás, la fría persona que proyecto, es por eso que estos sentimientos quedarán encerrados, y no sé si algún día seré capaz de confesárselos, hasta que ese día llegue me mantendré siendo su amiga, hasta ese día… _

"Chikane-chan… apúrate" Himeko estaba ya en la puerta de la casa. Ayer, después de cenar y antes de dormir, Chikane le había prometido recorrer la ciudad y agradecerles las atenciones.

"Ya voy Himeko" Acercándose a su amiga, disipa sus pensamientos, por ahora lo más importante es disfrutar de su último día en Okinawa.

* * *

Supongo que más de alguien debe recordar este escrito, lo vuelvo a publicar porque no quiero que vuelva a estar almacenado en mi laptop.

Saludos

JK.


End file.
